


Special

by my___my



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Levi being happy and all, M/M, modern!AU, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11166255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my___my/pseuds/my___my
Summary: He just wanted to drown in his arms and in the paradise of his eyes for so long he’d forgot that time existed.





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time I wrote something.. *sighs*  
> But anyways, here's a really short fanfic (as always), because I got a little inspired to write about these two. <3  
> While I was writing, I listened to the song called "American Money", by BØRNS. Just wanted to put this here if you guys want to feel the same feeling I did. (I also want to give a big thanks to my senpai, Terra, for helping me correct all the mistakes I made! <3)
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Ah, this boy. This one little brat. How did I ever ended up finding someone like him?”

Levi could feel the younger one’s hands around his waist, as he pressed hard against the handle of his motorcycle, going almost full speed. The wind was blowing so hard, almost freezing his cheeks, and he couldn’t even see properly all the cars in the street, that looked only like blurred figures passing by. At the back of his ear, he heard the brown haired boy enthusiastic scream while he held one of his fists up, punching the air. He couldn’t help but laugh at that. 

After the wild ride, they stopped at a food store, and Levi went there to get something to drink for the both of them. He came back with two bottles of beer, and gave one to the boy who was sitting at a bench in front of the store, waiting for him. They talked for a few moments on silly things, like how Eren wanted to take his drive license soon, or how he liked the way his boyfriend drove way to fast for his own good. 

“Look at the sky…” the boy whispered.

Levi reached for the blue and starry infinite with his eyes. It was definitely beautiful. And the feeling of being blessed by such a sight with the person he loved the most in the world right now was just as good.

“Eren. Look at me.” 

The boy did so. And as soon as the turquoise delight of his eyes met with the other’s, Levi leaned in for a deep kiss. His hands sliding down the other’s thigh and digging his painted black nails at the fabric of his ripped jeans, making the other shiver. Eren hands caressed the tattoo on his right arm just to run to the nape of his neck after. They broke the kiss because of the need to breathe, and Levi rested his head in his lover’s shoulder. 

And he felt happy. 

He felt so happy. 

He thanked the stars, the moon, and the sky to have someone like him. Someone who made him feel special. Someone who looked up to him, even though it could get annoying sometimes. Someone that made his legs shake and his head full of dirty thoughts for days after only one night. He couldn’t ask for better. He just wanted to drown in his arms and in the paradise of his eyes for so long he’d forgot that time existed. All he wanted, was him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aah, It looks shorter than I expected. ;A; 
> 
> Anyways, every critical comment is accepted! <3   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
